


Tantalizing

by shiptoomuch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!Spock, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, fem!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock takes the dress from Jamie and slips into it easily. “Can you zip me up?”</p><p>Jamie nods and hums, moving to zip up the dress. She runs her fingers over Spock’s warm skin at the small of Spock’s back and kisses the freckles on her shoulders. “You know, we have a bit of time before we <em>really</em> need to leave.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantalizing

“Here, wear this one” Jamie says, turning away from their shared closet, holding a matte black sleeveless dress. She, herself, is still not yet in her olive green dress, choosing instead to focus on picking an outfit for Spock.

In only her bra and panties. Spock is not distracted.

Spock raises an eyebrow, “You clearly overestimate how warm it is likely to be tonight.”

“And you clearly underestimate how sexy you look with bare shoulders.” Jamie says with a lascivious grin. She saunters up to Spock and presses the dress to her chest.

“Should you not want to keep that view to yourself?”

“Not all of us are quite as possessive as you, my dear.” Jamie quips back with a grin. “Seriously, this dress will make you look so hot, but in that classy way that you like. And you can bring a wrap in case you get cold.”

Spock takes the dress from Jamie and slips into it easily. “Can you zip me up?”

Jamie nods and hums, moving to zip up the dress. She runs her fingers over Spock’s warm skin at the small of Spock’s back and kisses the freckles on her shoulders. “You know, we have a bit of time before we _really_ need to leave.”

Spock looks over her shoulder in disbelief. “You were so eager to leave earlier.”

“That’s when I wanted lobster ravioli for dinner.” Jamie says slowly, “But now…I’m thinking I’d much rather eat something else.” She slides one hand up to unhook Spock’s bra, the other sliding around to rest on her stomach, the dress falling to the floor and pooling at Spock’s feet. 

Spock’s breath hitches and her abdomen twitches under Jamie’s touch, “Captain.”

This time it’s Jamie’s turn to stop breathing. “You are _so_ not discouraging me and you know it.”

Spock covers Jamie’s hand with her own and slides it downwards until Jamie has a handful of the black satin panties that Spock prefers. It’s very evident that Spock is all for Jamie’s plan. “Does this answer your question?”

Jamie slips a finger into Spock’s underwear and dips her fingertips into her wife’s folds. Spock sighs ever so slightly and arches into the touch. Jamie takes her hands out of Spock’s panties and turns her so that they are face to face. Jamie raises her hand to her face and licks her fingers slowly, relishing in the way Spock’s pupils dilate and she grips her wrist while she watches.

Jamie twists their fingers together, rubbing her thumb in circles on Spock’s palm. “Come on.” She guides them over to the bed, kissing Spock deeply as she manhandles her into a supine position. “Been thinking about this all week.” She whispers as she kisses down Spock’s neck and across her clavicle. “All these meetings Starfleet has us running around to gets in the way of my…needs.”

“Captain,” Spock gasps, sending a shot of heat straight to Jamie’s groin. She hates to admit how much she likes being called by her title in bed…especially by Spock. She laps a circle around Spock’s olive green nipple and bites down slightly. Spock gasps raggedly and arches upwards. Jamie grins and moves over to the other nipple, teasing the pebbled surface until Spock is panting and arching up under Jamie.

She could make her come just from playing with Spock’s nipples, has done it before, but that’s not what she wants at this precise moment.

She pulls off, making sure to suck a fair hickey on Spock’s left breast before moving down her slim body, the very same body that is the star of so many of Jamie’s daydreams. Jamie sits back on her heels and looks down at Spock’s body, categorizing every twitch and arch as she runs her fingers over her body. 

She once had an English professor describe beauty as what you would die for. Jamie didn’t get it at the time, but since meeting Spock…she knows that she would die for this feeling.

She grips Spock’s hips, running her thumbs in circles beneath the waistband of her panties. “Jamie.” Spock says desperately, attempting to arch her hips up to no avail as Jim pins them down.

“Patience, commander.” Jamie chides. Spock responds with an exasperated expression. Jamie bends over to kiss Spock through the satin of her panties. Spock grinds down on Jamie’s face as she kisses and sucks through the soaking fabric. Slim fingers wind through Jamie’s curls.

Finally, Jamie pushes the fabric aside and inhales the thick scent of Spock’s vulva. She licks her lips briefly before licking up her folds, ending at her clit. Jamie circles her tongue around the nub teasingly and glances up at Spock through her lashes. The Vulcan’s body is arched gracefully and Jamie can see the way Spock is worrying her bottom lip between her lips. She’s trying to keep quiet, Jamie can tell.

“Come on, let me hear you, baby.”

“Jamie.” Spock moans loudly. “I need you. _Please.”_

“Please, what?”

“Please, _Captain._ ” 

Jamie makes quick work of Spock’s underwear, raking her nails against Spock’s legs as she pulls them off and tosses them to the side. Spock groans and spreads her legs, bending them at the knee and planting her feet on the bed.

Jamie smooths her hands down Spock’s thighs. The thin black hairs tickle her palms and she grins and leans in again.

She dives in, licking into Spock’s core and fucking her with her tongue. She twists and writhes, tasting her walls and quite enjoying the way Spock moans loudly when she rubs her thumb against her clit. Spock’s fingers tighten in Jamie’s hair, pulling deliciously. 

Jamie licks up to her clit, nipping at it slightly before sucking it into her mouth, assaulting it with her tongue. Spock groans and thrusts her hips upward into Jamie’s face, craving impossibly more contact. 

Jamie pushes her hips down and tsks. She’s incredibly turned on as well, but is oddly better at controlling it than Spock is when it gets down to it. “Come now, where are your manners.”

Spock seems to be past words at this point. She moans and shakes her head, black hair flying wildly. It’s these moments that Jamie loves, when Spock has completely fallen apart and lost the veneer of control that she has in day to day life. 

She likes another stripe along Spock’s vulva to her clit. She sucks the nub and shoves two fingers into Spock’s opening. Spock gasps and Jamie grins around her mouthful, thrusting erratically. She crooks her fingers in a come hither motion and sucks hard. Spock screams and bucks upwards as she comes, her walls twitching around Jamie’s fingers as she rides out the aftershocks. 

Jamie sits back on her heels and wipes off her mouth with the back of her hand. She grins at Spock, who has gone limp and is staring up at the ceiling. “Gods, you look so hot like this.” She muses in admiration. “Seriously, how do you do it?”

Spock raises and eyebrow and beckons for Jamie to join her at the head of the bed. Jamie does so and is rewarded with a tender kiss from Spock.

One of Spock’s hands wanders down into Jamie’s underwear. Her middle finger grinds against Jamie’s clit, and Jamie groans and rocks against the digit before coming in a much less dramatic manner than Spock’s own release. She pulls away from her wife and grins softly. “Come on, we still need to get ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to HELL.  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
